


Круг на подступах

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: О пользе иносказаний.





	Круг на подступах

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на "Фест валентинок" по заявке "Стив и Баки читают стихи друг другу".

Стив стоял на опушке леса, среди густого тумана. Битых полчаса он с отчаянием пытался найти в карманах карту, но она куда-то делась, а время утекало и утекало. И вдруг в этом проклятом тумане Стив услышал шепот. Тихий, ритмичный, на чужом языке — кажется, русском... Сердце застыло. Стив распахнул глаза и вскинулся, хватая щит, но тут же узнал свою комнату, а через секунду увидел Баки. Тот замер на стуле у окна, а потом расстроенно потер лицо рукой.

— Испугал. Прости.

Стив перевел дыхание, откидываясь обратно на подушку.

— Ничего. Это… ничего. Не спится?

Баки покачал головой. Он иногда не спал целыми ночами, молча сидел на кухне или в комнате Стива. В ответ на вопросы он отмахивался: «Ночью легче».

— Что ты говорил? — тихо спросил Стив, усмирив пульс.

— Ерунда, неважно. — Баки замолк, но через пару минут терпеливого ожидания сдался: — Стихи.

Стив изумленно посмотрел на него.

— На русском?

— Когда-то услышал на базе, а сегодня утром всплыло в памяти. Понял смысл. Представляешь, кто-то читал лирику в секретном бункере. Смешно, да?

— Нет.

Баки как-то неловко пожал плечами и уставился в окно. Стив знал, о чем он думает. Его надо было сбить с мысли.

— Тебе нравилось. Ты читал девушкам когда-то.

— Роджерс, в тебе даже сейчас звучит снисходительность.

Стив смущенно ухмыльнулся. Он не очень любил поэзию.

Баки хмыкнул в ответ и вдруг откинул волосы назад, протягивая руку к окну.

— И ни ангелы неба, ни демоны тьмы,  
Разлучить никогда не могли,  
Не могли разлучить мою душу с душой  
Обольстительной Аннабель-Ли.

Не выдержав, Стив рассмеялся, пряча лицо в подушку, и услышал, что Баки смеется тоже. Его голос звучал хрипло, неприятно, но Стив слушал бы, сколько мог. Лишь бы он продолжал говорить.

— Ну, надо же… — задумчиво протянул Баки. — Откуда только берется?..

— Странно, ты никогда не любил Эдгара. Ты говорил, что даже «Ворона» невозможно читать, не то что все остальное.

— Да? — Баки ухмыльнулся. — А кого я любил?

Стив повернулся к нему с улыбкой, но, увидев выражение его лица, почему-то едва не сбился с мысли.

— Дикинсон... А ты знаешь, у меня ведь осталась книжка!

Он вскочил с кровати, подошел к шкафу и с энтузиазмом начал рыться на нижних полках. Когда выдавалась возможность что-то предпринять, Стив вцеплялся в нее с ходу.

— Вот. — Он достал потрепанную книгу из недр шкафа и протянул Баки. Тот, помедлив, взял ее и принялся тихонько листать. В груди потеплело. Стив лег обратно, не зная, что еще делать. Уже проваливаясь в сон, он вспомнил, что ему удалось расслышать из шепота Баки на русском — «знать» и «друзей». Второе слово было знакомо. Друзья. Друг.

Баки читал — ему?

***

Через пару дней томик Дикинсон обнаружился на диване в гостиной. Вернувшийся домой Стив заметил его, проходя в ванную, и улыбнулся. А через минуту его накрыло. В груди вспыхнуло точно такое же нестерпимое желание, что и тогда, давно, в Бухаресте.

Он вернулся в гостиную и уставился на книгу, уже зная, что снова уступит себе. Воровато оглянувшись, Стив взял ее в руки и открыл — на первой странице с загнутым уголком. Отметок на полях не было, и он начал читать стихотворение.

_Всю правду скажи — но скажи ее — вкось.  
На подступах сделай круг.  
Слишком жгуч внезапной Истины луч.  
Восход в ней слишком крут…_

Стив поднял голову, вглядываясь куда-то за окно и ничего не видя. Потом опомнился и нашел следующую загнутую страницу.

_…Разлука — все — чем богато небо —  
И все — что придумал ад._

Ему хотелось что-нибудь сказать, сделать, но он не знал, что. Стив положил книгу обратно и пошел мыть руки.

***

День всех влюбленных праздновался с размахом. Сидя в кафе во время ланча и рассматривая бесконечные сердечки вокруг, Стив рассеянно подумал о том, что валентинки — это хорошая традиция. Это напоминание о важности слов, на которые ты имеешь право.

Телефон, лежавший на столе, завибрировал. На экране было сообщение от Наташи.

«Роджерс, я не буду твоим Валентином, не надейся, но подарок есть. Нашла то, что ты просил. Благодари немедленно, потому что по двум словам это был тот еще квест. Вот ссылка. Переводить не буду, не рассчитывай».

Стив выдохнул. Он несколько дней назад попросил Наташу помочь ему найти то стихотворение о друге, которое читал Баки. Быстро набрав: «Спасибо, я у тебя в долгу», он щелкнул по ссылке и открыл переводчик.

А через десять минут, сумев положить телефон на стол, он попросил у официанта ручку и лист бумаги.

_…Я ничего не хочу знать —  
Слабость друзей, силу врагов;  
Я ничего не хочу ждать,  
Кроме твоих драгоценных шагов._

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте (и в названии) использованы фрагменты стихотворений:  
> 1\. Э. По «Аннабель Ли», в пер. К. Бальмонта  
> 2\. Э. Дикинсон «Всю правду скажи — но скажи ее — вкось», в пер. В. Марковой  
> 3\. Э. Дикинсон «Дважды жизнь моя кончилась — раньше конца», в пер. В. Марковой  
> 4\. Н. Асеев «Я не могу без тебя жить»


End file.
